Summer Swelter
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: Zim and Dib find themselves bored out of thier minds on a summer day. What is there to do outside in the sweltering heat?


**THE SUN IS BURNING DOWN LOS ANGELES!**

**And it inspired me to write this story because when it's almost a hundred degrees, it's sweltering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or other relating characters. **

"**Summer Swelter"**

* * *

><p>"I'll get you for this!" Dib jumped off the kitchen table, tackling Zim to the ground. He began a series of punches, aiming for Zim's Squeedly Spooch.<p>

"Ow, not the spooch, not the spooch!" Zim put his hands over his abdomen, shielding his most vital organ.

The two continued to roll around on the floor, throwing punches back and forth until large gloved hands pulled them apart.

Professor Membrane held the two boys in the air by the scruff of their shirts. "Now, now boys. I know you're excited about summer, but you need to take the rough housing outside. You wouldn't want to ruin any expensive equipment, would you?"

"Dad! Quick! Take him to the lab so we can cut him open and reveal what he really is!" Dib pleaded with his father.

Professor Membrane carried the boys to the front door and set them down outside. "Oh you kids and your silly games. You two have fun!" He closed the door behind him with a bellowing laugh.

Dib turned to glare at the alien beside him. "Great. You got us kicked out! What are we supposed to do in this heat?"

"Foolish human! You booby-trapped your own sun!" Zim pointed an accusing finger at Dib. "Simply take the trap off so the sun won't burn your skin or your eyes."

The large headed boy stared at Zim.

"What? Do not give Zim that look! The sun on Irk does not do half the damage it does here."

"Whatever." Dib wiped the sweat that was coming off his forehead. "I'd hit you, but it's too hot. You're lucky it's summer."

"Summer? Victory for Zim!" The alien cheered, not really understanding the concept of seasons.

Dib sighed and sat down on the front step. There was no point in even explaining it to Zim, he wouldn't understand.

Zim performed a little victory dance, but stopped when he noticed his arch foe was not paying attention. He looked around, noticing nothing was moving. "So what do humans normally do? You're free from that filthy prison known as Skool, yet all you do is sit! Why not engage in military training?"

"Zim, human children don't work with the military. Not until we're eighteen."

Zim scoffed. "That's right. I forgot how weak you earth worm babies are."

The front door slammed open, throwing the two boys off the front step and onto the lawn.

"Out of my way!" Gaz stormed out of the house in a black one-piece bathing suit and a few flotation devices under her arm.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Dib asked, dusting the grass out of his hair.

"The community pool. If you idiots show up while I'm there, I will drown you." A dark aura surrounded her as she made her threat.

"Why is the Dib-sibling so very terrifying?" Zim asked when Gaz was safely out of earshot.

"I don't know, Zim. I just don't know." Dib had to admit, his sister also scared the daylights out of him.

The two boys situated themselves back on the front step in silence. The cicadas chirped in the heat, but the boys remained quiet.

"Zim?" Dib broke the ice after ten minutes. "Why are you here?"

"To conquer this filthy planet, of course. I am Invader Zim!" He pointed to the sky, trying to make himself look taller.

"No, I mean, why are you here at my house?"

"Oh…I'm bored out of my mind!" Zim shifted his seated position so he was on his knees. "Don't send me away, I have nothing to do!"

"Nothing? No evil plan? No crazy scheme to put into action?"

"Gir ate all my plans. Zim must think up new ones."

Dib continued to watch Zim suspiciously. It wasn't like the Irken to waste time doing nothing. Waste time on T.V, yes, but not nothing.

Suddenly, an idea clicked into Dib's head.

"Hey Zim," He called slyly "I'm bored too, so how about I show you an earthly super weapon?"

Zim, not the brightest crayon in the box, jumped for joy. "Yes! Show Zim this human technology!"

"Alright. I'll go get it. Wait right there." Dib ran off with a giggle.

Zim was left on the door step by himself. He looked over the lawn until his eyes fell on a lawn gnome. He gasped. "A gnome! Defensive mode!" He quickly dove into a roll, landing in the bushes lining the house. He stuck his head back out to observe the lawn gnome.

It hadn't moved.

"Zim!" Dib called from the sidewalk. "Get out of the bushes; this is no time to be playing. You want to see the weapon or not?"

"Yes!" He jumped out of the bushes. "Where is it? Bring it to me!"

"Okay, calm down." Dib walked up to Zim and led him to the center of the lawn. "You can only see it if you stand here. Now, I'm going to get it, but you can't move. Understand?"

"Yes, yes. Zim's superior mind comprehends, now fetch me the weapon!"

Dib ran to the back of the house and opened up the water control. He fiddled around for a moment before slamming the lid to the box and running to the front. He didn't want to miss this!

"Dib-stink!" Zim called out when the boy returned. "I have been waiting, where is this technology. You test my patience!"

"Three, two, one!" Dib counted loudly. "Huzzah!" He threw his arms into the air.

Gurgling noises resonated from the ground as one by one, black tubed came out of the lawn. Soon, water was raining down on Zim as all the sprinklers activated.

"NO! Water, it burns!" He rolled around, which didn't really help his predicament as the water continued to shower.

"Ha ha!" Dib stood in the water, completely unaffected. "Eat that Zim. Another victory for earth."

"You may have won, but I shall be back! There is still seventy eight days until they reopen the prison, so watch your back Dib-creature!" Zim's skim sizzled, leaving boils all around his person. He quickly ran off before the water could do anymore damage.

"Yes!" Dib frolicked in the mist, happy to have found relief from the hundred degree heat and the alien trying to destroy his entire species.

"Son!" Professor Membrane called from inside. "Is that the sprinklers I hear?"

"No!" Dib quickly ran back to shut the water off.

* * *

><p><strong>So I killed about an hour. I must say though, even though the pavement is hot enough to fry eggs on, there is nowhere else I'd rather be! <strong>

**I love my city.**

**So I hope you liked this!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
